1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for providing grayscale voltages and a display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first substrate having pixel electrodes, a second substrate having common electrode, a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy and injected between the first substrate and the second substrate, a gate driver driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver providing data voltages, and a grayscale voltage provider providing a plurality of grayscale voltages.
The grayscale voltage provider divides a reference voltage of a specified voltage level into a plurality of grayscale voltages, and provides the divided grayscale voltages to the data driver. The data driver may apply the grayscale voltages provided from the grayscale voltage provider to pixels as they are, or subdivide the grayscale voltages through voltage division to apply the subdivided grayscale voltages to the pixels.